Prologue to the Battle
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: A mighty clash of iron wills!


Kirby looked down at the struggling Waddle Dee. He was clinging desperately to the spear lodged in the mountainside. But the rock was weakening. Soon enough, he would plummet hopelessly into the horrid flaming abyss below.

Tears fell from the Waddle Dee's eyes and sizzled into nothingness as they hit the lava. "I am atoning for my misdeeds… I deserve this painful demise…"

Kirby's face showed no sign of pity. His lip did not quiver, his brow firm. He just stared down at his enemy and took in the painting of despair before his very eyes.

The last of rock gave way.

The Waddle Dee closed his eyes, awaiting his fiery fate.

But his fate was not yet sealed.

The Waddle Dee looked up to see Kirby's strong muscular fingers tightly gripping onto his wrist. He looked into his enemy's eyes with awestruck wonder. Why would he save him? Was Kirby pondering the same question?

"Poyo?" Kirby said sternly in his cute raspy voice.

The Waddle Dee blinked to shroud his tears. He reformed his childish gawking into a cold hard stare of intense manly passion. He nodded in affirmation to his savior's wise words.

***"Go All the Way" by Raspberries plays***

The Halberd cruised through the night skies like a silver bullet of righteousness.

"Well, lad, you've got a fine addition to your collection there," said Meta Knight as he examined Kirby's stellar assortment of hunter gear. There were swords, hammers, flasks, and wands. All of which were incredible tools of war.

"Poyo," replied Kirby. He turned to his Bandana-wearing compadre.

"Aye, Kirby," said Dee. "We are coming to the next grueling ordeal.

"Poyo…" Kirby seethed as he beat his fists together in excited fury.

"Don't die," said Magolor from the back of the ship, taking inventory of his shoppe.

"Poyo…" Kirby muttered, crunching the toothpick between his teeth in half. He spat the remainder and it exploded a hole in the floor. Kirby firmly grasped his best sword and equipped his most hardy armor. He jumped through the hole and dropped down to face his next adversary.

"He'd better bloomin' trounce this bloke…" growled Rick, sharpening his axe along the grindstone.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend…" called a deadly foe.

"Poyo…" rasped Kirby, taking a heroic tear into his Slim Jim.

"Yes, Kirby. It is I… Whispy Woods!" the devilish tree bellowed as he shook his branches, releasing demonic apples onto the holy soil.

"Poyo…" Kirby seethed as he gripped the hilt of his blade ever tighter. He dashed forward and slashed at the horrifying trunk with all his might.

"You may mar my bark, but you still have a long way to go before I am wholly quelled!" laughed Whispy. He jumped far off from the battlefield and prepared a stronger attack, firing apples with more infernal energy than ever before.

Kirby was struck hard and fell to his knees. He gasped for air as he felt his lifeforce deplete rapidly. "Poyo…" he grunted, the veins in his muscular biceps pulsing vividly like a volcanic disturbance.

"Look and see failure as it breathes its last!" cackled Whispy evilly. "It's hysterical! Watch as the mighty fall to the mightier! Kirby is soon to be no more, this façade of hope!"

"Poyo…" Kirby growled as his vision grew more and more blurry as Whispy's attacks bombarded him from every angle.

All of a sudden, Whispy cried out in sheer pain. Turning around he saw not one, not two, but three more warriors approach from the rear, wielding their own weapons of justice.

"Absolutely hysterical!" cried the age-old menace. "Do you really think a cavalcade of the righteous can put to rest what the original has incurred?"

"Poyo…" said the blue one, powering up his hammer.

"Poyo…" added the green one, charging his wand.

"Poyo…" finished the yellow one, shooting a healing potion over to Kirby.

"Poyo…" Kirby seethed, gritting his teeth until the enamel of his molars were bared to the gloaming. He charged over to his enemy and flailed wildly, with methodical ideology of chivalry and swordsmanship.

In combination with the aid of his fellow men, Kirby was able to strike down Whispy and loot the hearty spoils from his wooden corpse.

"Poyo…" said Blue, clasping a callous hand upon Kirby's meaty shoulder.

"Poyo…" returned Kirby.

**CREDITS PLAY**

***"Beer for My Horses" by Toby Keith plays***


End file.
